


Murder!

by MageWolf



Category: Felidae - All Media Types, Tailchaser's Song - Tad Williams, Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, F/M, ThunderClan (Warriors)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 14:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MageWolf/pseuds/MageWolf
Summary: When Fritti Tailchaser moves into a new neighborhood, he doesn't expect to find a dead body. Soon, he becomes wrapped in a conspiracy of multiple feline murders, a horrific science experiment, and local cult. He'll do anything to solve this case, but he might not know that someone's watching his every move.





	Murder!

Ah, Moving day. The day I hate the most.

Oh, pardon me. I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Fritti Tailchaser, a cat of three years of age, and I've seen things most cats can't even fathom!

But nevermind that, back to my point.

My owners were nice folk, a couple of around forty years of age. They both worked as writers for a magazine, covering everything from which season is favored the most, to the statistics of break ups in most couples. They moved whenever they had writers block. We move a lot.

Anyways, when we got to our new house in the afternoon, it looked like a tornado struck it twenty years ago, and no one bothered to clean it up. There were vines growing on the sides, a few places where the walls had holes in the bricks, and faint scent of burnt hair and dead mice coming from the upstairs.

No matter, my M'an moved in. They used to by home decorators, so seeing the house in disaster actually made them excited.

"Oh Bill, this is going to be exciting!" the female M'an squealed in glee, "We can design this house however we want, and tailor it to our liking!".

"Yes, yes, Marie," Bill murmured, "But remember, we need to wait for payday.".

When we went into the house, the faint scent grew stronger, though not strong enough for my bumbling owners to notice. They plodded around the house as I explored, placing furniture down with heavy grunts. I personally didn't care for this whole "Renovating" thing, and decided to go outside.

Thankfully, the kitchen door had a small cat flap, and I squeezed through, only to find a big gray tom with a stripe running down his back.

"Uh, hello there!" I called out. He simply glared at me and grunted. He look to be my age, but with a much more hardened face, with one bottom tooth poking out from his lips.

He was standing over something, though I couldn't see it from where I was standing. I took a few steps closer, before the overwhelming scent of a dead... something took me by surprised.

I took a few steps back, sneezing to get the foul odor out of my nose and mouth.

"Ugh! What- what is that!?" I called out. The big gray tom looked back at me again.

"You're not gonna like it." He grumbled, before stepping away. There, to my horror and shock, was a dead cat.

I sucked a sharp breath, my ear flat and eyes wide. The gray tom looked me over several times, before I asked him, "Who... Who... Who did this?!".

The gray tom grunted.

"Probably a M'an." he muttered, looked away for a moment. I could see the sadness shining in his bright yellow eyes. "A M'an gave our poor Redtail an extra breathing hole.".

I snuck another look at the body. It was a tom who looked horribly mutilated. His throat was torn out, his neck twisted an odd angle, bite marks on his stomach and his pelt stained with so much blood, I couldn't make out his pelt color.

"I-" I gulped, "I don't think a M'an did this. They don't have claws, unlike whoever killed this fella.".

The tom looked over at me.

"And what makes you think that, Smart-ass?" He inquired.

I approached the corpse, trying my best not to gag.

"Well, for starters," I began, "The throat is torn out, How could a M'an do this?".

"Knife. Or maybe a nail." The tom countered.

"And how could a M'an break a neck like that?".

"They're much bigger than we are." He snorted, before asking imploringly "You do have eyes, right?".

I growled, but kept my focus.

"And lastly-". I was interrupted by the gray tom.

"Kid, a M'an is your answer!" He growled, "Only they'd be cruel enough to do this!".

He then leaped on the tree trunk behind him, and teetered along a branch, before laying down.

I growled in frustration, and dug my claws into the trunk, climbing up to his level.

"A M'an's teeth are too dull the break skin!" I snarled. "They don't have claws, and most of them love cats! Just listen to me, will you!?".

The big tom stood in shocked silence, before he started to snicker.

"You seem alright, kid." He grinned, the tooth poking up like a gangrenous hand.

I glanced over at him.

"Should I take that as a compliment?" I questioned.

The big tom snorted.

"Smart ass.".

I shook my head and said "Look, I'm sorry I yelled. I was just frustrated. My face name is Tailchaser.".

The gray tom squinted.

"Let me guess. You wanted your tail name first." He guessed. I blinked in shock.

"Actually, yeah!".

"Hmph." Graystripe snorted in amusement, "My face name's Graystripe.".

I brightened a bit at his seemingly more friendly demeanor.

"Is he-" I paused, unsure how to word this.

"Is he the only one?".

"Who, Redtail? No, he's the fourth.".

"Fourth!" I cried out in shock, letting go of the bark and falling to the ground. I screeched in shock when I landed right on Redtail's body.

The fourth murder victim.

I heard Graystripe snicker a bit, before he leaped down beside me.

"My, you're graceful." He chuckled, rolling his eyes.

"Who- who were the others?!" I asked, seeming to bring him back to the subject. He saddened a bit.

"Well, my father, Bristlejaw, and Lionheart.".

"Were they murdered in the same way?!".

"Similar.".

I started to pace for a long while. How could this be happening!? I just moved into a murder zone!

I was pacing for so long, I didn't notice the setting sun.

When I looked up, Graystripe was gone. My face fell. How long had I been pacing!?

I then heard the dinner call. Well, that solves my question.

I took one last look at Redtail, before running to Marie, who held a bowl of Meow Mix in her hands. I followed her as she set it in the kitchen, thinking that food would help sooth me.

Dinner didn't help at all.


End file.
